


Devil Dust

by janescott



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Um. The devil makes them do it? Sort of? Except ... not? beta'd by equus07<br/>Warnings: Uhm ... the devil's in it - so ... crack. And it's possibly disturbing. Also: sex pollen.<br/>Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. At all. I'm just playing in the sandbox for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Dust

Adam leans against the side of bus, savouring the moment of quiet before they have to head out into the night again, heading for yet another stop on the Idol tour, that is starting to seem like one long bus ride.

It's just nice, he thinks, tilting his head back to look at the black sky, dotted here and there with scattered stars, to be _still_ for a while.

He smiles and tilts his body sideways a little when he feels the dark presence settle beside him.

"You were right," a low voice says beside him. "Getting you on that show was a _genius_ move. I have so many souls now, I don't know what to do with them all."

Adam turns towards the voice and says, "I told you, didn't I? I said, 'Get me on Idol, and you'll have all the souls you want'."

A long-fingered hand caresses Adam's face lightly and Adam can't help a groan escaping as he feels the heat under the surface of the skin. "Careful, Adam. Don't get too cocky. I could still take this away from you ..."

Adam closes his eyes and leans into the hand as hard as he can. "But you won't," he says softly, sure of himself.

"Brat," Lucifer says idly, sliding his hand to the back of Adam's neck and tugging him in closer. "I should ..."

"Should what?" Adam asks, pitching his voice low, sliding his hand up Lucifer's arm, wanting to feel the heat again – the heat of eternity and damnation, and all of the things Adam has missed since coming to the surface.

"I should punish you," Lucifer says idly before nipping at the skin on Adam's neck, tasting the pulse underneath – the pulse that he had given to Adam as a gift, "For being so cocky."

Adam tilts his neck to give Lucifer more access and groans low and deep, as his mouth burns a trail up to the soft spot behind Adam's ear. He rests his hands on Lucifer's narrow hips, sliding them under the black shirt he's wearing, seeking the smooth, fiery warmth of his skin. "I miss you," he says. "I miss home."

Lucifer backs Adam against the bus and says, "Home misses you, too. How long do we have before one of your little friends comes looking for you?"

Adam groans louder as Lucifer presses a hand – hot and firm – against his straining erection.

"Not – not long," he gasps out, arching forward into the touch.

"So we don't really have time ... unless I _stop_ time for a bit ... hmmm ..." Lucifer bites Adam's bottom lip, hard, and Adam opens his mouth, savouring the feeling; the _taste_ of Lucifer's tongue. He winds a hand in Lucifer's hair, pulling him closer, and closer, the kiss turning bruising-hot and deep all at once.

"You could," Adam says when Lucifer breaks the kiss, still idly stroking Adam's cock through his jeans. "But the last time you did that for me, whole civilisations fell. I don't think that's ... uh ... oh ... a good idea."

"Oh that's right. I forgot. Atlantis," Lucifer says, his dark voice amused, before pressing his mouth to the hollow of Adam's throat and working his hand until Adam tightens his hands in Lucifer's hair and comes, spilling helpless and hot into his jeans.

"Well ... that's a shame. Sending you back on to the bus and all those gorgeous, clean, clear souls ... oh. That reminds me ..."

"Lucifer ... my lord ..." Adam grits out between clenched teeth, his chest heaving as he shifts uncomfortably, his jeans sticking to him. "Someone's going to come looking for me -"

Lucifer waves a careless hand. "Then we'll risk the time thing for a moment. I have something for you. A reward, for all of the glorious souls you've sent my way lately." He steps back and Adam just stops himself from reaching out, because it's been so fucking _long_ and he has the fire of Lucifer's touch under his fingers again. Lucifer holds out his hand, palm up. "What is it?" Adam asks, studying the tiny box resting in the centre of Lucifer's palm.

"What's the one thing, Adam, that you want more than anything? Apart from me, and to come home to Hades, of course."

Adam reaches out and touches the tiny box. In contrast to Lucifer, and the burn he can still feel on his mouth, his neck, his throat, the box is cold.

"Kris," he whispers, and it sounds like a prayer. Lucifer's mouth quirks up in a cold smile and he says, "Kris. This, my love," and Adam catches the edge in Lucifer's voice on those words, and oh, he _wants_, he wants that edge to be directed at him over and over again - "Is Devil Dust. It's very, very rare, and I don't hand it out lightly. But if you must torment my mind with those fantasies of yours, at least let me see something that actually happens."

Adam carefully takes the tiny box, turning it over in his hand.

"One taste of that on his tongue, and he'll be yours. For one night."

"And he won't -"

Lucifer surrounds Adam suddenly, bracing his arms against the back of the bus, the silence of being temporarily out-of-time weighing on them both. Adam closes his eyes and inhales because Lucifer smells like fire, and eternity, and _home_.

"He won't remember a thing. His soul on the other hand -"

"No," Adam says a little too quickly, and bites his lip. Lucifer raises his perfectly shaped black eyebrows and repeats, mocking, "No? You're saying no to me. Denying me a soul. Is that right?"

Adam tips his head back against the bus and closes his eyes. "Just this one," he says quietly, and he nearly hates himself for begging. But. "You have so many because of me – please."

Lucifer runs a sharp-nailed finger down the centre of Adam's shirt, shredding it open. Lightly he scratches at Adam's chest, digging his nails in, and leaving a trail of red lines down to the top of his jeans. "That you have. But what you're asking me ... you're asking me to give you this boy, without taking his soul. That's a lot to ask, Adam. And really – what's in it for me?"

Adam brings a hand up and splays his fingertips along Lucifer's face before resting his palm on his cheek. "I'll be in your debt. Forever," he says, his voice a little hoarse.

"Oh ... very clever, Adam. Your sweet Southern boy gets to keep his soul, and I get to hold it over you for eternity. Fine. On one condition. Mark him somewhere. Make it permanent. You know how. And, my love," Adam shivers at the sardonic tone again, "Once you've had him, I'm going to have you. It's been far too long."

Before Adam can say anything, Lucifer gestures with his hand, the marks on Adam's chest fade and disappear, his shirt is intact again, and Lucifer is gone. Then Kris is coming around to the back of the bus. "Adam? You there? Driver's ready to go."

"Right. Sorry," Adam says, carefully tucking the box into his pocket.

The next night, they're staying at a hotel, and Adam's grateful once again for the stillness. It's not the same black-still of the night, but it offers a peace of a sort. An impersonal, cold sort of a peace yes, but it's soothing in a different way.

It takes nearly no effort at all to persuade Kris to hang out in his room for a while – "Like old times, at the mansion," Adam says, sprawling on the bed beside Kris, who's watching some ridiculous movie on TV.

Kris offers a quick grin, and a nod before leaning back against the pillows. "It is," he says, lazily, turning back to the TV.

And Adam thinks he almost wouldn't need the Devil Dust to seduce Kris. He knows that Kris has been teetering on the edge of willing for a while. Stopped, of course, by his pretty, blond, sunny wife. And that's all. Adam knows – he can read it on Kris's skin, in Kris's eyes – that Katy is the only thing standing between him and Kris. He also knows how many nights Kris has struggled with just – just ... Adam rolls the Devil Dust over his tongue.

He can taste it, can feel the warmth of it spreading over his tongue, but it won't affect him the same way it'll affect Kris. One kiss. That's all, and Kris will be spread out under him; gorgeous and compliant and all his, for one night.

"Hey," Adam says softly, making Kris turn his head towards him, and that's all the movement Adam needs. Gently he presses their mouths together, and it's chaste at first. Kris's eyes are open and he stares too-close at Adam's face before slowly, but not hesitantly, Adam notes, opening his mouth a little bit. But a little bit is all that Adam needs.

He lets his tongue slip into Kris's mouth, and as Kris tastes the Devil Dust in Adam's mouth, and on Adam's tongue, he groans and all but _climbs_ Adam, straddling him on the bed, and _oh_ it's so much more than Adam ever imagined. Kris won't let go of Adam's mouth, but his hands are everywhere suddenly – under Adam's shirt, on his skin, pressing down on Adam's erection, tugging at the zipper, and – Adam pulls back a little and grabs hold of Kris's wrists.

"Kris," he nearly whispers. "It's alright. I'll take care of you." He flips them so Kris is on his back, and Adam silently but quickly works at Kris's clothes, getting them off in a matter of seconds. And even though Kris is reaching out to him, his dark eyes wide and his mouth open and swollen already, Adam just has to stop for a second. Because this is all he gets. And he wants to remember this. And so, he knows, does Lucifer. And really,– if Adam had a real human heart, instead of the manufactured one that Lucifer had gifted him with when he first went to him with the American Idol plan, it would still beat for the Devil.

So Adam lets his eyes roam, taking as many mental pictures as he can.

He just hopes he can trust Lucifer not to betray him and take Kris's soul anyway. But, right now, as Adam lets his eyes roam over Kris's compact, muscled body, and his hard cock standing up flushed against his flat stomach, Adam thinks it might almost be worth it.

Almost ... he sends out into the universe, before bending over the boy laid out before him, who is looking entirely too much like a human sacrifice.

He opens up in exactly the way Adam had imagined he would. And the Devil Dust is really working on Kris now, he's begging and desperate, reaching for any part of Adam's skin he can find. Adam sheds his clothes as quickly as he can and lays himself over Kris, soothing with his tongue, and his teeth and his hands, slicking fingers with lubricant before sliding one into him.

Adam works Kris open slowly, and carefully. He wants to take, and to take, as hard and fast as he can – he wants to leave marks on Kris everywhere - so he makes himself slow down, to ease his pace as much as he's able to with Kris arching up underneath him, hard and wrecked, and just _begging_.

When Adam finally slides into Kris – when he finally gets the one thing he's been wanting for so many months – he has to close his eyes against the look in Kris's eyes. Because he knows that look is saying _please ... take all of me ..._ and although Kris doesn't know what that means, Adam does, and it wouldn't take much at all for him to call Lucifer, Satan, the Devil, the Son of the Morning and just hand Kris over to him.

So Adam fucks Kris slow, and hard, and buries his head in his neck, listening to the blood running through Kris's veins and the drumbeat of his heart. Because Adam was human once. He knows what it's like to be offered as a sacrifice.

He knows what it's like to love the dark. He presses a thumb, hard, over Kris's jutting hipbone, leaving a mark that will puzzle Kris to the end of his days. One perfect, oval bruise that never fades.

As he presses it in, Adam thinks _for you ..._, the image of Lucifer clear in his head.

Afterwards, after Adam's cleaned Kris up, and basically dressed him again, he gets him back to his own room just as the Dust is starting to wear off. "Adam? Is that you?" Kris murmurs sleepily as Adam takes off his shoes and settles him on the bed.

"Shh .. Kris. Go back to sleep. You're dreaming," he whispers in Kris's ear.

Adam watches as Kris curls on his side, and he's asleep almost instantly. For a moment, just a moment, Adam's torn. He can see himself getting into bed beside Kris; curling up with him, and facing the human consequences of those actions. But. Adam's actions are not human; and nor are his consequences. He traces the shape of Kris's arm lying loose and relaxed by Kris's side, not-quite touching, before quietly leaving his room.

As soon as he shuts the door of his own room, he can feel it. He inhales the dark, warm presence and is already reaching out when Lucifer – tall and dark, thin and handsome walks towards him to claim his own reward.

"Adam," he says, sliding his hands up Adam's arms, his voice full of a dark need that always draws Adam in unerringly to all points east. For Adam might have idle daydreams about Kris, and maybe others over the course of many lifetimes, but they amount to little more than that.

For Adam, now and always, there is only one. "Yes," he says, answering Lucifer's unanswered questions. "Always."


End file.
